The invention relates to a sheet delivery apparatus adapted for use in facsimile systems, copying machines, duplicating machines or the like.
Copying and duplicating machines employ a stack of sheets cut to size, which are sequentially fed one by one while using an apparatus such as a corner separator to avoid a double sheet delivery. However, to ensure a delivery of separated sheets by the use of the corner separator, the sheets delivered must be of a uniform or substantially uniform quality. While this does not present a serious problem in copying machines where the sheet material used is limited to a certain class of paper qualities, facsimile systems involve the feeding of originals of widely varying qualities.
Heretofore it has been almost impossible to assure in a complete manner a separate delivery of sheets of varying paper quality one by one from a stack thereof. In particular, originals used in facsimile systems frequently vary in quality, and it has been impossible for the originals of varying paper quality to be automatically fed to a scanning station when they are placed in a stack. This has necessitated the limitation of paper quality for originals, the use of a sheet carrier of a transparent sheet material which holds an original sandwiched therein, or a manual supply of originals into the scanning station.